Till death do us part
by AmutoSakuran1621
Summary: Mai and the gang are in on another case. A bride was murdered by her fiancée in a hotel and he kills women who look like her. Now he wants to kill Mai because she looks like the bride. And can Naru finally tell Mai is feeling for her or give up? R&R!
1. The Bet

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. This is my first fanfic for Ghost Hunt so please be nice! Oh and I think Mai and Naru should be together! :) Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

"_Ha! I win, sorry Mai but you lost the bet," laughed Ayako_

"_Aww, this sucks!" Mai pouted, "What do I have to do?" Ayako and Masako looked at each other and smirked. Mai knew that this wasn't going to be good._

"_You have to start calling Naru by his first name for a whole week! And you also can't argue with him either." Mai groaned, __**I knew it wasn't going to be good. **__"And you have to be at work 5 minutes early the whole week!"_

"_Oh and one more thing, since this is the third time you lost the bet," Masako snickered, "we talked to Osamu and he said he agreed to help us with part of the bet."_

"_What did you do?" __**Please oh, please don't let it be what I think it is!**__ Mai pleaded in her head._

"_You have to pretend to be going out with him." Masako said as she laughed behind her kimono._

"_What? No fair!" Mai whined._

"_A lost is a lost," Ayako laughed, "Tomorrow he is going to ask you out on a date at work and you HAVE to accept it! And be believable! Blush, be very shy or something and then accept his offer."_

"_Aww phooey!"_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

Mai sighed as she arrived to work 5 minutes early. When she opened the door to the office she wasn't surprised to see Ayako and Masako sitting there to make sure she had arrived to work on time. Naru, I can still call him Naru in my head, was surprised to see me at work so early since I'm always rushing it to work all the time. He didn't say anything and he soon made his face blank.

"Mai, tea." He said.

"Yes Na..," Ayako and Masako both gave her the same death glare. "Yes, Kazuya" Mai corrected herself as she walked past by him. Mai saw that Naru again looked surprised, but he covered it fast, Mai pretended not to notice it and left to make the tea.

**Ha ha! He looked really surprised when I called him by his first name! **Mai thought as she smiled and poured tea into some tea cups. **I like how now there is a different expression on his face.**

Mai walked out of the kitchen and saw that everyone else had arrived to the office as well. **It's like I knew they were coming. **Mai thought as she placed a tea cup in front of everyone. Osamu was talking to Ayako and Masako. He saw me and gave me a playful wink. Naru saw this and he cleared his throat as an excuse to interrupt them.

"Hey Naru, is there a case coming up soon?" Monk asked after Mai passed him a cup of tea.

"Not today, but we have a lady who is coming by tomorrow. She believes her house is haunted by a ghost.

"What kind of a ghost, Kazuya?" Mai asked as she gave Lin his cup of tea. Lin nodded his head as a thank you.

"So, we don't need to be here right?" asked Osamu. Naru gave him a cold glare.

"No, you do not have to be here. And I don't remember this being a hangout area for when there is no case."

Osamu laughed. Did he want a death wish from Naru or what? "I guess I'll take that as no," He stood up and grabbed my hands, he was lucky that I put the tray down. "Let's go out together Mai."

I gave Naru a quick glance, but he was drinking his tea. Mai felt a bit mad and sad that he didn't say anything. So Mai blushed as much as she could.

"Uh, yeah sure," She said in a low voice. Then Mai thought of an idea.

"Hey Ayako, Monk!" they both looked at Mai, "let's have a double date!"

"What?" Ayako said. Monk would have said the same thing if he wasn't choking on the tea that went through the wrong tube in his throat.

"Oh come on please!" Mai gave them her best puppy eyes. Both Monk and Ayako sighed. "Fine, I'll go but only because I don't really trust Osamu alone with you." Ayako said. Osamu laughed nervously "Oh come on you guys, I'm not that bad."

"Super!" Mai said as she left with Ayako, Monk and Osamu.

* * *

*~*~*~Naru's 3rd P.O.V. ~*~*~*

Naru watched as Mai and the rest of them left from the corner of his eyes. He saw Osamu holding hands with Mai. **Oh he so wants a death wish from me. **Naru thought as he picked up his cup of tea. Masako's phone went off. She read the text message and then closed her phone. "I'll take my leave now. I'll see you tomorrow." She soon left the office as well. I turned around to see that Lin was looking at him.

"What is it?" Naru asked. Lin just sighed and shook his head.

"I have some errands to run. I'll be back in a few hours or so."

"You can go home. I'm closing the office early today." Lin nodded his head and left. And soon as Naru was for sure that Lin left he put his cup of tea down. **I wonder if Mai is really going to start dating Osamu. I know she isn't THAT dumb enough to date a creep like him. I also want to know why she's all of a sudden calling me by my first name. Does she not have feelings for me anymore? Don't tell me I was too late to realize my feelings for her that now she is going to be dating Osamu! **Naru punched the wall. **Please don't let her fall in love with him. **He pleaded to himself. He started pacing around the room thinking. **How do I make her see that she is making a big mistake? I can't just let her know all of a sudden that I'm in love with her. I'll just show her little by little. I love Mai. She may seem like a klutz sometimes but I do love her! I first thought that I was gonna loose her against with my dead twin brother.**

"_**Well aren't you happy you didn't?"**_

"_**Gene?"**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**Did you hear everything that I was thinking about" **_Naru thought angrily

"_**Whoa! Yeah I heard everything but I wanted to see how you were doing. I can't believe you thought she liked me when she obviously loves you!"**_

"_**You don't know that she still likes me."**_

"_**Yeah I do. I know more then you Naru."**_

"_**Do you know what I have to do to prove to her that I love her?"**_

"_**Just tell her."**_

"_**I can't."**_

"_**You're so stubborn!"**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**Stubborn Narcissist"**_

"_**Goodbye Gene."**_

_**

* * *

****Well that is the first chapter; I hope you guys liked it! Please, please review! I love reviews! Thank you! I see you guys on the next chapter! :)**_


	2. The date stalker?

Hey you guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far! Thanks: krissy2lip, BloddyXandra, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, CodeHalo, Ink Stained Lily, and morningnight! And CodeHalo it's like you were reading my mind! xD Oh I forgot about writing this in last chapter: This is like two years after they found Gene's body and Mai's hair is long now, it touches up to her mid-back. Oh and Masako doesn't have a crush on Naru anymore, (she's dating John xD!)

Oh and "**this means it's someone's thoughts"** _**"this is when they are talking to Gene" **__"when someone is talking"_

* * *

After closing the office early and still kind of angry that Mai was on a date with Yasu and Gene bothering him about telling Mai the truth, he decided to go to a bookstore just for the heck of it. When he pulled out a book from its shelf he saw through the glass window a young woman with long light brown hair. He didn't have to wait for her to turn around to see who it was. **Mai. **Mai turned around to laugh at something Yasu must have said. **Why can't she smile at me like that? Her smile is so beautiful and her face glows with brightness. **Naru smiled a little bit picturing Mai smiling at him.

He noticed Monk and Ayako walking not too far behind them. He saw their hands slightly touching. **Ha! I knew they secretly like each other. It's not like I can blame them for not admitting it since I can't even tell Mai my feelings to her.** Naru saw that they started heading to the movie theater ticket booth to buy their tickets. Yasu was pointing at a poster by the ticket booth. It showed a picture of some zombies chasing after some humans. Mai looked a bit scared but Naru saw, after Yasu said a few things to Mai; she nodded her head and he held up four fingers indicating that he wanted four tickets.

Naru watched them walk into the movie theater. **There is no way in hell I'm going to let him try anything sneaky to Mai. **Naru quickly went over and bought a ticket as well. He saw that they were buying some popcorn and drinks. Naru went ahead and entered the movie room and choose a seat in the back. After a while of waiting Naru saw them enter and sit a few rows ahead of him. It was Monk then Ayako then Mai and then Yasu.

The movie started and after a few minutes after it Naru was getting bored of the movie, he noticed that when a scary part came out Mai (and Ayako and all the other women) let out a small shriek. She pulled her knees up and leaned more to Yasu's side. Yasu smirked and wrapped an arm around her. Naru was getting really jealous. **How dare he put his arm around MY Mai! I'm the one that should be doing that!**

"**Well maybe you should do something about it."**

"**Gene what are you doing bothering me again?'**

"**Well I'm your brother, what else do you expect me to do?"**

"**You maybe my brother but you are also a ghost. Go move on."**

"**No can do Naru. I'm still here for Mai."**

"**She has me."**

"**Sure she does. All you make her do is make you your tea and make her look stupid during a case."**

Naru was quiet for a very long time. He finally got up and was glad that the movie theater was dark that nobody could see him walking out.

"**Hey Noll, look, I really didn't mean to say those things to you."**

"**Yes you did, and it's okay. I understand. I have to change an order to slowly show Mai my feelings for her."**

"**Well if you're going to show her slowly, try not to be so slow. You may never know what's going to happen."**

Naru was quiet again when he reached his car. **"Hey Gene,"**

"**What's up?"**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem, Noll."**

* * *

When the movie was over Mai made a mental note to never let Yasu to ever pick a movie for them to watch, ever. But she noticed that Monk and Ayako were closer to each other, well they were only link together but their arms.

**Ha! I knew that this would work, my plan worked! This is what she gets for setting me up with Yasu. But I really wish it was Naru I was sitting next to. **She thought sadly to herself.

"**Well why don't you ask him to go with you next time?"**

"**Gene!" **thought the frighten Mai.

"**Hey Mai,"**

"**Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again!"**

"**Sorry Mai." **Gene laughed.

"**And what do you mean "ask him"? He wouldn't come to these kinds of things."**

"**Why wouldn't he?"**

"**Are you really asking that Gene? One, Naru has no interest in these kinds of things. Two, he wouldn't talk at all. You should know! He's is your brother after all! And third, he wouldn't want to go with someone like me."**

"**Oh, come on, Mai. You're fine."**

"**Yeah, maybe to everyone else but not to him."**

"**Well do you still have feelings for him?"**

"**Yeah I do but he doesn't feel the same way." **Mai thought sadly

"**Are you sure of that?" **Mai stopped in her tracks.

"_Is something wrong Mai?"_ asked Ayako

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I forgot something, but I didn't!" she laughed and kept on walking._

"**There is no way he would have feelings for me Gene."**

"**Well, you may never know. He is sometimes a little slow on things like this. Maybe you should give him hints to give him a little push."**

"**I'm not sure that'll work."**

"**Are you saying you don't want Naru?"**

"**Hey, I didn't say that!'**

"**Well are you going to try and help him?"**

"**I'll try."**

"**That's my Mai."**

"**Hey Gene,"**

"**Yes Mai?"**

"**How come you're still here?"**

"**I have to keep an eye on both of you guys."**

"**Thanks Gene."**

"**No problem. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be with this guy." **Mai laughed.

"**Don't worry, it was just a bet. I have no feelings for Yasu."**

"**That's good. I don't want my sister-in-law to be with this guy."**

"**Don't worry…wait? Sister-in-law? Gene, what are you talking about?" **Gene just laughed.

* * *

Well that's the second chapter! What did you guys think? **Please review!** They make me happy! :) And thanks again to the ones who reviewed the first chapter. Everyone gets a cookie! Whatever flavor they want!


	3. The appointment

Hey you guys! Thanks again for the reviews: BloddyXandra, CodeHalo, krissy2lip, morningnight, and xSapphirexRosesxFanx! I heart you guys! :)

Mai woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm going off. She turned it off and got up to take a shower. As she was getting ready to go to work she kept thinking about what Gene had told her the day before.

Flashback:

_"__**And what do you mean "ask him"? He wouldn't come to these kinds of things."**_

_"__**Why wouldn't he?"**_

_"__**Are you really asking that Gene? One, Naru has no interest in these kinds of things. Two, he wouldn't talk at all. You should know! He's is your brother after all! And third, he wouldn't want to go with someone like me."**_

_"__**Oh, come on, Mai. You're fine."**_

_"__**Yeah, maybe to everyone else but not to him."**_

_"__**Well do you still have feelings for him?"**_

_"__**Yeah I do but he doesn't feel the same way." **__Mai thought sadly_

_"__**Are you sure of that?"**_

_End of flashback._

Mai sighed as she finally opened the door to her apartment only to be surprised to see Yasu there waiting for her.

"Yasu! What are you…?"

"Ha-ha! Can't I surprise my girlfriend by giving her a ride to work?" he said as he put his arm around Mai.

"But I thought it was only supposed to be around Naru."

"Well we need to make it more interesting, now don't we." He said he lead Mai to his car.

"You can drive?" Mai asked as she got into his car.

"Wow Mai!" he said as he put his hand over his heart, pretending that he was hurt, and "I'm really hurt that you would ask me that." He got into the car and drove all the way to the office. We talked about how things were and he was telling a Mai a joke as they arrived to the door. Mai burst out laughing as she opened the door. Yasu noticed that Naru was there so he grabbed Mai from the waist as she was laughing and twirled her around. Naru just watched them, as did everyone else.

"If you guys don't mind we have a case to solve. " Naru said coldly as he gave Yasu a cold glare.

"Alright, alright." Yasu said as he placed a kiss on Mai's cheek, leaving her blushing red, sitting down taking her down to sit with him too.

"Mai, tea."

"Yes, Kazuya. Mai got up and walked to the kitchen.

_**It seems to me like someone is jealous! **_Mai heard Gene singing in his head.

_**Oh cut it out Gene! And he's not jealous! **_Mai said as she started pouring tea into cups. **I saw he's annoyed than jealous.**

**Uh-huh, okay whatever you say. Oh and you better serve another cup of tea the costumer will be here in a minute.**

Mai poured another cup of tea and walked outside and gave everyone a cup. Everyone noticed that there was an extra cup, they looked at her with a confuse look. **Now walk to the door. I'll tell you when to open it. **Mai did as she was told and walked to the door. She placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Mai?" Ayako asked worriedly. **Now open the door.**Mai opened the door to reveal and old lady standing on the other side of the doorway. **Her name is Mrs. Kazumi.**

"Welcome Mrs. Kazumi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please come on in." Mai said with a smile. Everyone, besides Naru, had a shocked look on their face. Mai had to keep herself from laughing.

"What a nice, beautiful young woman you are." Mr. Kazumi said as she sat down. Yasu stood up and handed her the extra cup of tea. "Yes and she's mine." He said as he hugged Mai.

"Mai, tea." Naru said as he held up is now empty cup of tea. Mai was close to yelling at him when she saw Ayako and Masako glaring at her, like they knew that she was about to yell at him. So took a deep breath and smiled as she walked over to him to get his cup.

**Touch his hand slightly.** Mai was surprised again of Gene just speaking in to her head again that she actually listened to him without knowing, until she realized what she did. She quickly left the room and into the kitchen.

Naru watched as Mai walked into the kitchen. He gently placed a hand over the fingers that Mai's fingers had just brushed against. **Her fingers are so soft. **He thought as he opened his black notebook.

When Mai came back to the room Naru started to ask his usual questions.

"Mrs. Kazumi I would like you tell me everything that has happened in your house. When did it all start?"

"Well it's not a house anymore. I made it into a wedding hotel. You know where people can get married and have a room to stay in.

"Oh that sounds lovely." Mai said

"Yes it was, but then it was until some brides started disappearing. But not only the brides but sometimes some bridesmaids or guest."

"Does this thing have any reason why it would take the woman away?"

"I have no idea, just that it like woman with long brown hair. Well, actually, it likes to take away that looks like her." She said as she pointed at Mai. Everyone turned to look at Mai. Mai was frightened but she didn't want to show it.

"How many women that looked like me have disappeared?" Mai asked.

"About five but then two more have disappeared when young ladies that look like you haven't been there in a while."

"Thank you Mrs. Kazumi. We'll be there tomorrow 7 am sharp. Please have three bedrooms ready for us."

"Yes. And thank you again." Mai walked the lady out the door. When she walked back in everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked. No one said anything. Naru finally stood up, "I'll see everyone here at 6 in the morning. Don't be late." With that he walked in to his office leaving everybody.

Well that's the third chapter! Please review! Tell me what you think! Sucks to be Mai huh. But she has Naru right? And the gang! : )


	4. Brotherly Advice

Hey you guys! I couldn't wait to long to write! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it! :D Now we're gonna get started with the case, poor Mai is the target (again)! Let's see what happens in this chapter! xD

Special thanks to: **morningnight**,** krissy2lip**,** xSapphirexRosesxFanx**,** BloddyXandra**,** and -dreamingwandererofthelight-!** Thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

Naru woke up early the next morning at five o'clock in the morning. He got up from bed and took a warm smoothing shower. When he got out he put his black pajamas into a basket of his dirty (black) clothes. Something flashed into his head and he pictured Mai in his bathroom picking up the basket to go washing with a smile on her face. Naru closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes the vision of Mai was gone. **I guess my love for Mai is getting the best of me. First I get jealous that she was with Yasu on a date, and now I'm starting to imagine her already living with me! Well at least I'm not dreaming about her yet. **Right there and then Naru started thinking about sleeping next to Mai and being able to sleep next to her, and holding her close to his body. Naru quickly shook his head.** That woman will defiantly drive me crazy! **He thought as he quickly got changed and drove to the office. Lin was already there waiting for him. It's was 5:40 so the others were still not here yet.

"Is everything packed and ready to go?" He asked Lin as he walked over to van that Lin was going to drive them to the hotel.

"Yes. The others should be here soon." And at that moment two other cars came into view. Monk came out of one car with Ayako and Mai and Yasu, the other was John and Masako. (They had recently moved in with each other.)

"Well, we're all here Naru. Now show us the way." Ayako yawned. Naru gave her a cold glare. Ayako was too tired to care.

"Okay lets all getting moving now. Mai get in the van." Naru said

"No, she's gonna come with me." Yasu said as he put an arm around Mai.

"She's my assistant." He nearly growled. Yasu just laughed and kissed Mai on the cheek and got into the car with Ayako and Monk.

* * *

Naru entered the car after Mai so she was sitting between Lin, who was going to drive, and between him. As soon as he closed the door Lin started the car and started driving. Since nobody ever talked in the car Naru took out a book and started reading. After a few minutes he felt something slightly touch his left shoulder. He glanced and saw Mai, who had fallen asleep, leaning against Naru's shoulder. He quickly glanced towards Lin but he was too busy driving to notice. The wind that came from the air outside the open window blew gently against Mai's hair. The scent of her lavender shampoo went to Naru's nose. He was so close to letting out a small moan. But he was strong enough to keep it in. Lin hit a small bump and Mai's hand fell on top of Naru's hand.

Naru glanced at Lin again. Lin was still watching the road. Naru looked back at Mai, who was still sleeping; he gently curled his fingers around hers. Mai slightly tighten her grip and smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Naru couldn't help but smile. **This is how it should be. Me and Mai, Mai and me, nothing more and nothing less.**

**Well then why don't you just tell her that you love her?**

**I swear if you weren't dead Gene I would have killed you right now myself.**

**Ha-ha! Take it easy Noll. You don't have to get angry. Besides you might wake up Princess Mai.**

**She's MY princess!**

**Ha-ha! You just called Mai your princess! Naru just called Mai his princess! Naru just called Mai his princess!**

**Eugene.** Naru thought angrily.

**Okay, okay, okay, I'll stop. But seriously, this time you have to be extra careful on this case. You do well know that Mai is going to be the ghost Target right?**

**Yes, I know that. I would have told her to stay home but she would have come on her own anyways.**

**We all know that!** Laughed Gene, **So what do you know about the ghost that is haunting this place?**

**Not much, just a woman who died a day before her wedding. And she happens to look like Mai. Long brown hair, her height, the eyes, the face, and her lips.**

**Whoa Naru! Stay focus now, **gene laughed. **You need to stay alert the whole time around Mai. And I don't think it's a woman kidnapping these women. Search more and check on the guy who was going to marry her.**

**Okay I will.** Naru stayed quiet for awhile. **Hey Gene?**

**What's up?**

**Is there any chance that Mai still like me?**

**I'm not saying anything if you're not going to do anything about it.**

**I am! Just not yet. I don't think Yasu and her are a real couple. Something must be up.**

**Well why don't you just CONFESS your feelings! Come on Naru are you really that stubborn? Let's say that Mai does still have feelings for you still, you're going to take too long and then she'll have to think that she has to move on to someone else. I highly doubt you want that to happen.**

**No I don't. But I'm just not use to these kinds of things. Yeah girls had things for me but I never had the feelings I do now towards Mai.**

**Look at her.** Naru looked at Mai. **Do you want to be with her.**

**Yes.**

**Do you want her to be with you.**

**Yes!**

**Well then just freaking tell her that you love her!**

**But I don't want to do it in front of everyone!**

**Oh my gosh Naru! Well you don't have to. Just do it when no one is around.**

**Fine I will.**

**Good. Now we're going to be there in a couple of minutes and she's almost about to wake up. So do you really think you want her to know that you're holding her hand now?**

Naru looked down and saw that his hand was still hold Mai's. He slowly took his hand away and put it on his book. The hotel was finally in view. The van hit another bump and this time it woke up Mai.

"We're here Mai."

"Oh. Okay." She said as she stood up straight.

**Good luck Naru.**

**Thanks Gene.**

**

* * *

**

Well that is chapter 4 people! What do you guys think? Review! Review! Please! I see you guys in the next chapter! : D


	5. Mai is attacked Naru's Confession

Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update! So busy with things in my mind I hope I don't lose it haha! I want to give special thanks to my reviewers and extra special thanks to the reviewers who have been with me from the beginning! My wonderful reviews: BloddyXandra, River-Fiona-Barrels-Me, morningnight, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Osaka Kasuga, CodeHalo, Cross-Pixie-KiKi, and krissy2lip!

Mai woke up to a bump that the van had hit. **Oh gosh darn! I had fallen asleep again. I'm going to get it for sure!**

"_We're here Mai."_ She heard Naru say. It was then that she realized that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. ** Oh my gosh! I just fell asleep on my shoulder! Okay. Acting like nothing had happened Mai. Be cool! **_"Oh. Okay."_ I said as I sat up straight. Mai couldn't help to notice that her right hand felt a bit warm. Like if someone was holding on to it. She just shrugged it off.

The van finally stopped in front of the hotel/wedding house. _"Oh wow! It's so beautiful!"_ Mai said as she took in the sight after she got out of the van. The building was three stories high, there were rose bushes in the front yard, a big backyard that she could see and the view of the ocean and it's sparkling, diamond waters.

"_Yeah it is but remember Mai, brides and bridesmaids and guest have disappeared due to the ghost problem they are having here. And what's worse is that you are a perfect target."_ Ayako said as she stood next to Mai.

"_Stop messing around and get back to work you guys."_ Naru said as he stood on the other side of Mai. The old lady, Mrs. Kazumi, walked out from the front door.

"_Oh thank goodness you guys are here!"_ she said as she finally reached us. Mai grabbed the poor woman's hand.

"_What's wrong?"_ Mai asked.

"_Another one has gone missing last night."_ Mai looked back at Naru who was looking at her. _"Kazuya?"_ Mai noticed Naru shake his head before he spoke.

"_Everyone hurry and get the equipment ready. Mai, tea."_ Mai muttered a few words about what he could do with the tea. But Mai quickly covered her face with a smile and turned to Mrs. Kasumi.

"_Can you please show me the way to the kitchen."_

"_Yes, right this way."_ Mai followed the lady as she led her through the house.

"_This is very a nice place."_

"_Thank you. My parents had gotten married here."_ Mrs. Kasumi said as she opened a door that held the kitchen and started showing Mai where to find the tea and other stuff.

"_Wow! That sounds so romantic."_

"_Thank you." _She said with a smile,_ "So how about this lovely Kazuya? I think he might be perfect for you. Even though he does seem sort of a…of a…"_

"_Narcissist?"_

"_Yes that!" _they both laughed as Mai started filling the cups with tea._ "Or is that other man? The one with the glasses."_

"_Actually I'm actually in love with the narcissist but I highly doubt he feels the same way about me. I mean he had thought I had fallen in love with his dead twin brother!" _Mai saw her confused face._ "Long story."_ Mrs. Kasumi laughed. She then showed her the way to the base. But before she opened the door for Mai she leaned in and whispered in her ear. _"You are very beautiful. I'm sure he does have feelings. He just might be too shy."_

"_How do you know?"_ I whispered back.

"_A married woman knows when a man is in love. I can see right past through him."_ She smiled and opened the before Mai could ask her another question.

Mai entered the room and pushed aside what the woman had told her and gave everyone tea.

After setting up the equipment Naru sat down at the desk, he looked up at the clocked and noticed that it was already ten p.m... Everyone else had gone to sleep. He was on his way to sleep when he noticed something past by the video cameras that they had set up everywhere. He noticed the girl have very long hair, up to her mid-back. The girl was standing just outside of the base door!

The door opened to reveal Mai! No wait a girl who looked like Mai! Noticing that this was probably one of the girls who had disappeared he started to chant but only to stop when he noticed that the girl started to look very frightening and started speaking in a stuttering voice.

"_Please save us all! You need to free us from the evil person! That girl that is here sleeping in the girls' room, she is in real danger."_

"_What are you talking about? What kind of trouble?"_ The girl started to shiver and pointed to the screen of videos. Naru turned around to look at them. At first he didn't notice anything different until he noticed that the girls' room temperature was lowering. He noticed a black figure appear. It was walking towards where Mai was sleeping. **No! No, get away from her! Don't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!**

Naru ran to the girls' room, he opened the door and saw that the dark figure was holding Mai. Wait not holding her but chocking her! Mai looked towards Naru. He noticed tears coming down from her eyes.

"_HEY!"_ he yelled at the top of his lungs. Ayako and Masako woke up to the sound of him shouting. Ayako was going to yell at him when she noticed the ghost. The boys came after hearing the shouting as well. Monk quickly started chanting and then soon the ghost was gone.

Everyone but Naru ran to Mai, who was barely breathing. He felt a cold sensation on his back. The girl he saw earlier was now staring at Mai with her hand on his back. She turned to Naru. _"Please help us."_ And then she disappeared. Naru couldn't stand there anymore so he walked back to the base. **Why didn't I do anything to help her?**

**You couldn't because if you had used your problems than it would have turned out worse then it just did right now!** Gene said as he started talking to Naru.

**But now she's gonna think I'm useless now. How can she be with someone who can't protect her?**

**Naru, stop this! She knows why you couldn't help. And besides, I think she would have been angry if you had used your powers.**

**Admit it Gene! I can't help her at all! I'm not worth being with her!** Naru waited for his brother to respond back but he didn't. **Gene?**

Naru heard the door opened and this time it was his Mai. The real Mai walking through the doors and not a ghost.

"_Mai, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You just got attacked!"_

"_It's okay Naru. I'm always target, so I'm used to it. I just came to tell you that I'm not mad at you for not being able to help me. I knew that you couldn't use your PK. Besides, I would have been very angry with you." _She said with a small smile. Naru noticed the light purple marks on her throat. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. She winced a little to the pain. Naru felt even worse.

"_I'm sorry."_ He said. Mai blushed.

"_Kazuya, uh, what are you…?"_ Naru gently pressed his lips onto Mai's. **Her lips are so soft and warm.** He thought as he kissed her. He closed his eyes and he lid an arm on her small back and one at the back of her head. He heard a small moan come from Mai. He licked her bottom lip. Mai opened her mouth and Naru slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt Mai wrap her arms around his neck as she tried to bring him closer to her. They finally pulled apart, panting from the lack of oxygen. Naru, still had his arms around Mai, touched her forehead with his.

"_Mai."  
"Yes, Kazuya?"_

"_Don't call me that, please."_

"_Sorry, it's just that Ayako and Masako made me make a bet and I lost. So now I have to call you by that name. Same goes for pretending to be dating Yasu."_

"Well, I'm glad now that I know I don't have to hurt him for holding you." Mai giggled

"_I love you Mai. And I'm really sorry that I had to freaking wait for so long to have a ghost almost take you away for me to finally admit it to you."_

"_It's okay."_ She looked up at him, _"And I love you too! My own Narcissist/tea/workaholic and the one and only Oliver Davis."_

Naru couldn't help and smile. He leaned in and kissed her again. "_I love it when you use my real name."_

Mai laughed. _"But I don't want anyone to know just yet. Not until we're down with the case_." Mai pouted for a minute. Naru couldn't help but kiss her again. When he looked at her again she was smiling._ "I guess I can wait too."_

"_Thanks Mai."_

"_Sure thing, Oliver."_

'_You need to get back before anybody suspects things."_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye Mai."_

"_Goodnight Oliver."_ He leaned in and kissed her goodnight. He watched her walk back to the door and closed it. He kept watch of her as she walked into the girls' room and into her sleeping bag.

**I love Mai.** He smiled.

Well there you have it reviewers! The fifth chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I made it longer for updating late. :\ But please! Please! Review! :D


	6. The terrible surprise

Hey you guys thanks a lot for the reviews! (Again! ^_^) for my awesome reviewers: **BloodyXan-Xan, HunnyBunnyChan, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, River-Fiona-Barrels-Me, ****Jamie, -dreamingwandererofthelight-, morningnight, Osaka Kasuga, krissy2lip, **and** Mai Taniyamaa! **Happy late Valentine's Day! Even if you weren't with someone, (like me. ^-^ ;) I hope you had a great day!I would also like to give some credit for some of the things that **MaiShibuya!** Has given me to write about! (Arigato!) And **-dreamingwandererofthelight-**, I'm sorry that you were having a bad day. :\ But I'm happy that the chapter cheered you up a bit! :D Now on to Chapter 6! **Most of you will most likely hate this chapter!** ^_^;

* * *

Naru woke up to the light entering the bedroom window. He started to recall about what had happened last night. He noticed that Lin, Monk, John and Yasu weren't in the room. So he got up to walk to the base. He was smiling inside when he remembered he kissed Mai the other night. But he didn't want to show or tell anyone yet. And he was also hoping that Mai wouldn't tell anyone either.

He finally arrived at the base and when he opened the door he saw that everyone was there. John had his arm around Masako, who looked a bit sick. Monk was standing with one hand on Ayako's shoulder. She was sitting down on the couch, she looked very tired, and Mai was asleep with her head on Ayako's lap. Lin and Osamu were nowhere to be seen.

"_What's going on?" _he asked as he closed the door. **I thought everything was fine. Well not fine, fine, but okay at least.**

"_After Mai got attacked by the ghost she hasn't been able to sleep. After we got the ghost away from her she had fainted. And I looked after all of you guys left. Monk stayed though, just in case it came back. And well Mai woke up after a few minutes and she just started crying. She was really scared. She wouldn't go back to sleep, even after we had reassured her that we would make sure it wouldn't get her again." _Ayako sighed. Monk gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him. She turned back to Naru._ "She has been up all night with me. She didn't even want to leave the room. She just barley went to sleep a few moments ago." _She stroked Mai's hair out of the way. She closed her eyes but then she slowly opened them.

"_Why don't you get some sleep as well Ayako?" _Monk suggested._ "We'll watch over you guys." _Ayako nodded her head slowly. Naru walked over to the monitors replaying what had happened the night before. He does see Mai getting attacked, him opening the door, Monk driving away the ghost, them leaving, Mai waking up and then crying, Ayako staying up with Monk and Mai. **I don't believe it.** Naru walked outside muttering something about going to look for the owner.

* * *

Naru walked down the halls looking for the owner of the hotel/house. **If seeing the stuff on the tape is true then what was all that happening with me and Mai last night? I thought I confessed to Mai!**

**I'm sorry Naru.**

**Gene? What are you sorry about?**

**I thought if I showed you what would have happened if you "did" confess to Mai then you would be able to sleep without trouble. You needed the rest to have energy to be able to solve this case.**

**Why would you ever do something like that?**

**I'm sorry.**

**If you weren't already dead I would kill you myself right now.**

**I know you do but I tried to do the same thing with Mai but she wouldn't let me in her head to comfort her. You need to solve this case quick. I don't think Mai wants to keep hunting ghost anymore.**

**But if she doesn't want to then that means she'll quit and we won't see her anymore!**

Just then Naru saw the old woman walk by. _"Excuse me, Mrs. Kazumi, may I have a moment of your time."_

"_Yes, of course. How is that young girl of yours doing?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Oh they told me when came by earlier this morning."_

"_Oh."_

"_Was there something you needed?"_

"_Ah, yes. I would like it if you told me about the people who used to own this place before you."_

"_Oh well, I really don't know much, just that it belong to this wealthy man and he was going to get married but something happened and the bride was murdered. That's all I know."_

"_Okay. Thank you very much." _Naru turned to walk back to base when the woman spoke again.

"_You need to watch over that poor girl. I wouldn't want that girl to have the same fate as the other girls did."_ And then she walked away.

* * *

Naru walked back to base. Mai was still asleep and she was looking a bit pale. Ayako was sleeping as well, leaning against Monk shoulder. He gently brushed the few hairs that were on her face. He looked up when Naru closed the door.

"_Did you find anything new?" _Monk asked.

"_Not much. Just that a couple were going to get married here before the bride was murdered. Where are Osamu and Lin?"_ Just then the door opened and Lin and Yasu walked in. _"Did you guys find anything new in the case?"_

"_Lin and I have been out asking everyone questions about this place. And most people said that nothing bad was happening until people started to get married."_

Lin walked over to Naru and handed him a file. _"I met with Madoka today and she handed me this. I think you should look at it." _Naru took the file and read.

This house used to belong to a man named Haku Kenta.It talked about what his whole life and then when Naru close to end was when the real important stuff. Haku was betrothed to a young woman named Misao Nisino. They were to get married in his house but on the day of their wedding. The bride, the groom and the groom's cousin went missing. Only the body of the bride and the groom's cousin was found. Mr. Kenta's body is yet to be found.

Naru looked up to Lin. _"So we're assuming that the ghost is Mr. Kenta?"_ Lin nodded his head.

"_There is something else. Look at the picture. It was taken before the day of the wedding." _Lin said as he pointed at a piece of a photograph was poking out of the file. Naru pulled it out. In the back it said:

_Mr. Haku Kenta, Ms. Misao Nisino, Mr. Riku Kenta. 1956_

Naru flipped it over and froze. In the photo were the couple and the cousin. But it looked like Osamu holding a smiling Mai and Naru on the other side of Mai.

* * *

Sorry for it being late and a bit short, lots of things going through my mind right now. :\

I'll see you guys soon for the next chapter. But please! Please review! :)


	7. Mai's Dream

Hey you guys sorry for the late update. . But I have a new Naru/Mai story I'm writing! Please check that one out too! Mai and the gang are bit sad with the little reviews it has. But I'm sure they are equally as mad for me not writing in this story! Thanks to my reviewers: **iris-aoi, BloodyXan-Xan, TwilightMelodiac, Cpt. Captain, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, -dreamingwandererofthelight-, CodeHalo, morningnight, HunnyBunnyChan, krissy2lip, Miko-Monk**. And extra thanks to **BloodyXan-Xan, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, **and** CodeHalo** for already reading my second Ghost Hunt Story!

* * *

Mai's Dream:

Mai opened her eyes slowly. After a minute she realized where she was. She looked behind her and there was Gene smiling at her.

"Hey Gene," she said as she smiled back at him, "it's been a while since we've had one of these." Gene walked up to Mai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai, you have to be careful on this case. I love you as a sister and I don't want you to end up like me. Please promise to be extra careful on this case."

"Ok, I promise. But why do I have to be extra careful?" Gene frowned.

"Come with me." Mai followed Gene until the scene changed quickly. Now they were in the same house and same room where she slept in, but everything looked different.

"Gene, what year is this?"

"1956." She was going to asked them why they were there when she heard voice and footsteps coming from beyond the door.

"Those voices sound familiar." Mai whispered to herself. The door opened and a woman and man walked in. The woman had a hat with some sort of veil covering her face.

"Are you sure want to do this here?" _That sounds like Naru!_ Mai gasped when the man turned around to show Naru standing there. _If that's Naru then the other person is…_ the woman took of her hat and it let the woman's long brown hair down. She turned around and smiled at the Naru look alike.

"Of course I'm sure." _That's, that's me!_ 'Naru pulled 'Mai' to him and started kissing her neck.

"But what about my cousin?"

"And what of my fiancée? It's you who I love, not him. The family is forcing me to marry him. But I love you but since he was born before you they are making me marry him."

"I love you too my dear Misao." He said as he started undressing her while she started under dressing him as well. Mai was starting to blush thinking that she was going to see them do it. But the scenery changed to pitch black again. She slowly turned to Gene.

"Gene, what was that?"

"They were two of the three people who died here. And as you can see, you and Naru look exactly like them. This is why I want you to be careful."

"But who killed them?" Gene pointed behind her and the scenery changed again. They were still in the house but now they were by the spiral stairs that led to the bedrooms. The Naru look alike was holding the Mai look alike protectively behind him. Misao was wearing a trumpet wedding dress. They both looked very frighten. Then out from the shadows a man slowly stepped out while holding a gun. Mai gasped when she saw that the man looked exactly like Yasu.

"Haku, please, you don't want to do this!" pleaded Misao as she kept her eyes on the gun.

"Shut up Misao!" barked Haku, "You shouldn't have betrayed me. I loved you. I was going to give you everything but you chose HIM over me?"

"I'm sorry Haku, but I love Riku!"

"Bitch!"

"Don't you dare ever call her that!" Riku said as he stepped forward. Haku fired his gun. Riku's and Haku's eyes opened wide. "Misao!" they both yelled. Misao looked down at her stomach. Her dress was slowly turning red as her blood soaked her dress. She looked at both men before stumbling backwards and falling down the stairs.

"Misao!" Riku cried, he turned back to his cousin, "You killed her! Ass-hole! You'll pay for that!"

"If you love her so much, then why don't you join her?" Haku said as he fired the gun and hit Riku with the bullet. Riku also stumbled and fell down the stairs. Haku looked down at the bottom of the stairs. It looked like Riku was holding on to Misao.

"I'll kill every woman that looks like Misao!" he vowed before he turned the gun on himself.

The scenery changed again to it being black again. Mai looked back to Gene with tears rolling down her cheeks. Gene just stood there and held her.

"Mai I'm sorry but it's time for you to wake up." Mai just nodded her head, not trusting her own voice.

"Bye Mai, and be careful."

"Good bye Gene." She tried to say correctly but her voice cracked.

* * *

Mai stood up quickly from her sleep and started crying again. She felt hands on her shoulders and turned to see Ayako. She clung on to her and kept crying. After awhile she stopped her crying.

"Mai, there is something we have to tell you about the people who died in this house." Monk said softly

"I know already. I had the dreams again." Mai looked up to see everyone but flinched when she saw Yasu.

"Yasu I think it's best if you work outside of this house. It seems as if since you look like the man who killed her she might not be able to concentrate." Naru said as he looked down at Mai and then back and Yasu.

"Yeah sure." He quickly said good bye to everyone and left.

Naru turned to everyone, "We need to hurry up and finish up this case before anyone else gets hurt." He looked towards Mai when he said that. Mai looked down while everyone else agreed. "It's late already, Mai you have been out the whole day." Mai looked outside the window and noticed that he was right. Everyone got up and walked back to their bedrooms. Mai looked at Naru right before he entered the bedroom he shared with the guys. He looked back at her before he entered.

Mai woke up thinking she heard something. She looked at the clock and it read 4 o'clock. She was going to go back to sleep when she felt hands around her throat and felt heavy breathing.

"This time you will pay for what you have done to me, Misao." _It's Haku!_ Mai thought as she tried to struggle. But Haku was far too strong. She soon passed out. Haku picked up Mai's body bridal style. "You will pay for it dearly. Right after we marry." And he vanished with Mai's body.

* * *

Don, Don, Don! (Dom, Dom, Dom?) Mai has been kidnapped by Haku the ghost! And nobody noticed! Well that's until they wake up right? Oh gosh what will Naru and the gang do to get their beloved Mai back? Can a ghost really marry a living person? That would be weird. Anyways just to let you guys know I have a new Ghost Hunt story up. It's called SECOND CHANCE. Please do read it! Thanks to: **CodeHalo, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, BloodyXan-Xan, **and** Miko-Monk** for already reading it and reviewing! Thanks a bunches! The new chapter to it should be up soon. Till then, take care! :D


	8. Naru almost snaps!

Thanks again to my wonderific reviewers! : akjupiter, morningnight, CodeHalo, DuncanxZoey-4-ever, BloodyXan-Xan, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, krissy2lip, and TwilightMelodiac! I apologize for the late update! T-T Now let's go wake up Naru and the rest of the gang! Sorry for the very late update!

_

* * *

_

Naru was standing in front of an altar dressed in black. (like always .) he turned to look to his side and saw Lin, who was also wearing black, and next to him was John and then Yasuhara.

_**What are they doing here?**_ _Naru thought as he looked in front of them. He saw Madoka standing in front of Lin and next to her was Ayako, Masako and some other girl he did not know. They were all wearing the same red knee high dress and hairstyle. They all smiled at him and then looked to their right. Naru looked at them in confusion. He felt Lin nudge him on the side. He was going to ask why he did that when he saw two people walking towards them. He gasped when he recognized who they were! _

_It was Mai and Monk! She was walking up in a white dress with a veil covering her face and her hair was loose with her hair curling at the end. She also had her makeup done.__** She looks even more beautiful! This the best dream ever! Kind of weird how we are on a wedding murder case.**_ He thought as she was almost to him. Monk and Mai finally reached the altar. Monk turned to Mai and raised her veil over her head and kissed her cheek. He then turned to Naru and grabbed his hand and placed it on Mai's

* * *

"Mai! Mai! Mai where are you? Maaaaaiiiiii!" Naru jerked awake from Ayako's yelling. Naru stood up quickly and rushed to the open the door.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" Naru said as he stopped Ayako. She was crying and her eyes were red too.

"Mai, she's missing! I can't find her anywhere!"

"What do you mean she's missing?" _Why is this happening? How could she be missing?_ "How can she be missing? I thought she was sleeping with you guys?"

"I don't know. " Ayako said as she tried to wipe the tears off her face. Monk quickly rushed to Ayako's side and wrapped his arms around her. He turned and glared at Naru.

"Naru, you shouldn't be talking like that to Ayako! It's not Ayako's fault that Mai is missing! And we should be looking for Mai before anything else happens to her!" Naru glared back at Monk and was about to argue back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Lin shaking his head.

"Alright, you're right. I'm sorry Ayako. Can you please tell me what happened?" Ayako sniffed and nodded her head.

"Well we all went to sleep and well…when I woke up to get up and get a glass of water I noticed that Mai wasn't in her bed. So I assumed that she probably went to the bathroom. I checked and she wasn't there. So I thought she probably went to the kitchen but…" Ayako started to cry again. Monk held her and was whispering comforting things. "She wasn't there. That's when I started running everywhere screaming her name looking for her."

**Naru, look at the video from the girl's room.**

**Do you know what happened Gene?**

**I don't know but I have a feeling that the video tape will let us know about what happened to Mai.**

Naru quickly rushed past by Ayako and Monk and headed towards base. "Naru?" he heard Lin call out to him but he didn't stop to explain. He soon heard their footsteps following after him. He opened the door and he saw that John and Masako were already there rewinding the video tapes.

"Did you find anything?" He asked as he stood behind them.

"No, not yet. We just finished rewinding them." John said as he pressed play on the tapes. For a while you could see that they were sleeping peacefully. Then Naru and the gang saw Mai sit up. They saw her looking at the alarm clock.

"Naru look!" Masako yelled as she pointed to the screen. Naru quickly looked at what she was looking at. Ayako gasped in horror as everyone saw that something was forming behind Mai's back. It was Haku! _And what is he doing there? Mai!_ Naru thought angrily as he looked at the screen. Masako gasped as they saw Haku start to strangle Mai. "This time you will pay for what you have done to me, Misao." They heard him say. Ayako started crying again. Naru watched in horror as he finally saw Mai's body go limp. He watched as Haku pick up his Mai bridal style. "You will pay for it dearly. Right after we marry." Haku said and then he vanished with Mai.

Naru was shaking with anger. John grabbed Masako and led her away from Naru. Naru grabbed the chair that he was holding on to. "No!" he yelled as he lifted the chair and threw it across the room. Things around the room were starting to move. Naru was about to unleash his PK. (If that's not what it's called I'm sorry! Please correct me!)

"Naru stop this! You can't use that here! It's dangerous!" Lin shouted to Naru. But Naru wasn't listening to him.

**Naru! You have to stop this! Gene yelled.**

**He has Mai. He took her away from me! And he wants to get married to her!**

**Yes Naru, I know! I watched the tape with you guys, but this won't help get Mai back! Do you think Mai would be happy if you used your powers right now!**

**Naru was quiet for a while. "No she wouldn't" he said as he started to calm down a bit.**

"**No she wouldn't and she would want you to have your strength. She's still alive. If she had died I would have felt her presence already. Now you need to calm all the way down and look for her.**

**Alright. Thank you Gene.**

**Any time little, twin brother. I'll try to seek her out for you.**

**Alright thanks.**

"Naru, are you okay now?" Lin asked as he slowly walked to Naru.

"Yeah. I am, I'm sorry everyone. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Naru, we care about Mai as much as you do." Ayako said

"Alright we need everyone to look in every room for Mai. Ayako with Monk, Masako with John and Lin with me."

"Um Naru?"

"What is it Masako?"

"Mai isn't the only one gone."

"What do you mean?" Masako looked a bit scared to answer. "Please Masako, tell me." Naru said gently. John gave Masako a gentle squeeze on her hand.

"I mean that everyone that was here in this hotel besides us, are missing as well."

* * *

Ugh I feel so terrible for keeping you guys waiting for sooooo long! Please forgive me! Please review this chapter! It'll help Naru get to Mai quicker! :D Unless you're on Haku's side! D: I love my reviewers!


	9. Time is ticking

Hey you guys! Thank you to my reviewers: **Ashmaria, Sexly sango, CodeHalo, morningnight, Winged Kitsune-Ookami, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, BloodyXan-Xan, MaiShibuya, Krissy2lip** and also thanks to the ones who follow my stories and made them favorites! :D

* * *

Hey **morningnight**! I just realized that I was reading a story from you and your sister **whitephoenix18**! Very funny convos you guys have on your stories! xD

* * *

Naru opened his eyes to see that everyone was staring down at him with their concerned faces.

"Naru, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Naru turned to look at Ayako.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you fainted."

"I…what?" Naru stood up but quickly got dizzy and almost fell.

"You need to relax and stay calm right now Naru." Lin said as he put a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"Naru" Masako said softly. And all of a sudden Naru remembered what had happened earlier before he had fainted.

Naru could feel making his face turn cold and emotionless. He turned around and sat down in front of the monitors and started looking through all the research papers that they had and looking at all the other videos of last night.

"Naru?" John tried getting Naru's attention.

"Come on you guys," Monk said as Naru heard him stand up. "Let's go look around and see if we can find anything."

Naru listened to all of them mumble a "yes" and an "okay". Naru sighed deeply as soon as he heard the door close.

It was quiet for awhile but Naru knew he wasn't alone. He knew that everyone had left but Lin.

"Naru"

"How can this be happening?" Naru asked as he dropped his head onto his hands.

"There was no way you could have stopped this from happening. But now all that we can do is to do everything and get Mai back to us safely.

"If, we do get her back."

***smack***

Naru lifted a hand to his now red aching cheek. He winced at the pain and looked back in shock at Lin.

"What do you mean "**if"? **We **will** get her back! Along with everyone else that went missing!"

With that Lin left the base leaving Naru alone thinking to himself.

* * *

_**I can't believe he actually hit me!**_

_**Well you deserved it! How could you even say "if"? Don't you still love her? If I wasn't dead I would have slapped you too! Twice!"  
I do still love her! Ha I bet Mai and everyone else would have loved to have seen that happen.**_

_**Yes, but now isn't the time to think about stuff like that Noll. We have to really concentrate on finding Mai and the other people before anything else happens.**_

_**Great, do you have any Ideas cause I've got nothing.**_

_**AH, but that's because you don't have my wonderful brain!**_

_**Gene.**_

_**Alright, alright. I was able to do a little checking of my own and I was able to sense that there is something odd about the walls and flooring.**_

_**A hidden pathway?**_

_**Possibly, now all we have to do is find and find our precious Mai!**_

_**Our?**_

_**Alright, alright. Find your precious Mai.**_

_**Hey Gene.**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Do you think you can try and be with Mai? I don't want her to be alone and afraid. And if you can please let her know that we will find her.**_

_**This angry spirit is strong but I'll try my very best to reach my sister!**_

_**Gene she is not your sister!**_

_**Well she will be! Whether you like it or not, which you do!**_

_**Eugene!**_

_**Oooh! Calling me by my full name! Gotta go, bye bro!**_

_**He's lucky he left.**_

_**I'll find you future Mrs. Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya!**_

_**EUGENE!**_

* * *

"Naru" Naru was brought back to reality. He looked up at Monk and everyone else.

"What is it Monk?"

"We found something. A secret passage."

"Where is it?" Naru asked as he stood up from his chair.

"We found it while we were searching the basement for clues."  
"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and go."  
"Naru wait." Ayako said. Naru turned around to look at her.

"What is it now Ayako?"

"We…We…" Ayako looked like she was going to cry. Monk put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Monk as the tears started sliding down her face.

"What's going on?" Naru asked Monk.

Monk turned to look at Naru.

"We also found this while we were down there searching." He said as he tossed something at Naru.

Naru looked at Monk with a confused face before looking down at what Monk had tossed him. He looked at the shirt but what surprised him was not that it was a shirt but it was the very same shirt that Mai was wearing when she disappeared. Nobody spoke as they waited for Naru to say something. To do something. Naru clenched the shirt tightly before he tossed it onto the couch.

"We need to go look for her now!"

* * *

Haku looked down at the human that the others called "Mai." She was the spitting image of his dear Misao. He leaned forward to move one of her stranded hair behind her ear. He began to notice that she was starting to wake up.

"Good morning, my love." Mai looked around as she was trying to adjust to her surroundings. But she seemed to remember what was going on.

"Let me go!" She tried to yell but her voice failed her and it came out in more of a whisper.

"Now, now, my dear Misao. You know I can't do such a thing like that."

"I'm not Misao! Damn it! My name is Mai! Let me go!"

"Now you see that's where you are wrong. You may be Mai now but soon. Real soon I will make Misao come into your body and to control it!" Haku laughed.

"That will never happen! I won't let it happen and neither will my friends! Somebody! Anybody! Can anybody hear me?" Mai started to yell and this time her voice didn't fail her.

"Shut up!"

"Can anyone hear me?"

"Shut up!"

"Help me please! Someone help me! Anybo…" ***smack***

"I said for you to shut up you stupid fucking bitch!" Haku glared at Mai who was now curling up on the floor covering her face that he had smacked.

"Now get up!" He said as he grabbed her by the arm roughly and threw her back on the bed. "We wouldn't want to get that beautiful wedding dress that I changed you in.

She had seemed to just realize that she wasn't wearing her pajamas that she was wearing the other night. Haku laughed as he watched her try cover herself up with her arms.

"Ha-Ha! Don't worry. I didn't do any touching…much. I mean I have to save the best for our honeymoon after our wedding." I laughed as I vanished leaving her there crying to herself.

"Misao, now it's time to find you and finally make you my wife forever. Nobody can stop me."

* * *

I am really sorry for not updating as fast as I used to. Times are hard but I will do my best to update and keep my reviewers happy! I really need a haircut…..that was random haha! But I seriously need one. :P Random question: Do you guys know The Legend of Zelda? :)


	10. Till Death Do Us Part

Special thanks to my reviewers: **SilverMoonForever, twighlightangel61090, IhATA, Christine, Krissy2lip, Oriax Ailaht, Mate-of-Sesshy, ChuluSempai18, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, **and** MAIXNARU!**

* * *

Naru and the gang raced down towards the entrance that Monk had found when searching for Mai with the others. The entrance had small steps that led down to a damp, candle lit hallway. Seeing how it's impossible for candles to be lit for a very long time. Naru knew that they had just been recently lit and by someone else.

'Gene, is there any way you can get to Mai? I know that if she's awake right now she would be very terrified right now. I just don't want her to be alone.'

'I'll try my best to get to her. I'm not sure if Haku will let me but I'll do everything that's in my power to get to her.'

'When you get to her, tell her…tell her that I lo,'

'No.'

'What do you mean no?' Naru thought angrily.

'I am not going to tell her anything because that's YOUR job! You're going to find her, save her, tell her you love her, kiss her, and have lots of babies and make me the greatest dead uncle ever!'

'You've been thinking too much Gene. Fine, can you please go?'

'On my way!'

Naru and the gang kept running and it felt like it was taking forever until they came into a complete stop.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me?" Monk yelled. The hallway had split into two different directions. "Now how are we going to find out in which direction we are supposed to follow?"

"Monk, you need to stop yelling!" Ayako said as she held on to his arm as he started kicking the wall.

"Well what do you expect me to do? We're stuck here trying to find Mai and then the fucking hallway had to split into two!"

"Yes, I know that Monk, we can all see that! But you really need to calm down! Yelling won't help us find Mai. Mai is depending on us to find her. I'm sure she would be really upset right now if she could see us right now acting like this." Ayako said as she loosened her grip on his arm. "We need to work and think together." Monk nodded his head as he calmed down and he grasped Ayako's hand in his.

Naru felt a hint of jealously because he wanted to be with Mai, to know that she was alive and safe with him.

"Should we split into two groups?" John asked.

"That won't be necessary."  
"Who said that?" Naru asked as they looked around.

"That would be me." Everyone looked at Masako.

"Masako?" John asked.

"I'm sorry but I am not Masako."

"Who are you then?" Naru demanded.

"I am Misao." She said as she lifted her head.

"Why do you possess her?"

"Do not fear for I have already talked to this one woman named Masako. She allowed me to possess her."

"What is it that you want?" Naru demanded again. He wasn't going to wait here and listen to this ghost who was the real reason as to why Mai was taken away.

"I've just come to tell you that the girl that you are searching for is alive…for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Naru growled.

"He's going to kill her?" Ayako asked.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to her." She said as she walked away into one of the hallways.

"Why should we follow you? How do you know where to go?" Monk asked as he stopped Ayako, who was starting to follow Masako/Misao.

"Because…I have followed many of the other girls here he tried using." She said as she continued walking. Naru followed her and everyone else followed behind him.

"What do you mean by other girls?" Ayako asked

"Haku has been taking girls and experimenting on them."

"What do you mean experimenting on them?" John asked. Naru felt his blood boil at the thought of that spirit touching HIS Mai.

"Naru." Lin growled in a warning.

"Yes experimenting. For the past few years Haku has been trying to get back into the world of the living." She said as she continued to walk again. "Haku had somehow found out that he can come back."

"How is that possible?" John asked.

"Even if it was possible," Monk air finger quoted on the word possible,"He's been dead for so long, his body is long gone."

"A few ghost hunters have passed by here before you and your group showed up. Haku overheard some of them talking about how a spirit can come back from the dead. Haku needs to possess a body that is similar to what his use to be. So far he hasn't found anyone that looked close to him…until now."

"You mean Yasu? The man that was with us earlier, the one that wears glasses?" Lin asked. Masako/Misao nodded her head.

"But we made him leave this place." Naru said coldly.

"Let's hope he did make it out." She simply said. No one said anything for a while.

"Why haven't you left yet Misao? Why haven't you passed on from here?" Ayako asked.

"It seems like Haku has put up some sort of barrier around this place. And all these poor girls are dying because of me. I can't leave." Masako/ Misao cried. "I fear that this time he might be successful. He will make my life a living hell once again."

"If he killed you before, why would he still want you?"

"I have no clue." They turned a corner. "We're close; it's just up…ahead." The hallways suddenly became really cold. A huge gust of wind came and blew out all of the candles. "He's here."

"Welcome ladies and unwanted quests," said a voice coming from the darkness. A few candles lit up as a figure stepped towards them. It was Yasu, only he didn't look like Yasu at all. Haku was possessing him!

"Let go of him!" Ayako yelled! Haku glared at her.

"I will not! His body seems to suit me."

"What have you done with Mai?" Naru demanded.

"Oh she's around here somewhere," he said as he glanced around smiling.

"Give her back to us along with Yasu!" Ayako yelled at him again.

"Silence!" he yelled angrily as he flicked his wrist and Ayako was thrown against the wall.

"Ayako!" Everyone yelled out as Monk ran to her. She was breathing but was unconscious.

"You bastard!" Monk yelled at Haku. Haku just laughed.

"She should have known better and know her place when speaking to a man. Women don't back to men. She's lucky that I'm in a good mood or that worthless red-head would have been dead by now."

"You're not a man! You're not even a human being! You're a monster! The Devil!" Masako/ Misao yelled.

"Ah, Misao! I didn't recognize you in that flesh. It doesn't suit you."

"Let them go! They have done nothing wrong! Your business is with me!" Masako/ Misao yelled!

"As a matter a fact I do need this body."

"For what reason? We've been dead for so long that there is nothing here for us anymore!"

"Silence! I know that everything that I had is long gone! But I still have you! All I need is to have you all to myself! You will suffer slowly by my hand and Riku isn't here to protect you!" He laughed as he looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Well, what do you know; it's time for me and my bride to get married!"

"Don't you dare!" Naru growled.

"Don't I dare what boy? It seems to me that you are just like Riku, though you do look like him, an annoying pest!"

A sudden gust of wind past by them again. Everyone shield their eyes in protection. When it finally passed Naru turned around to glare at Haku but he was already gone.

"Ayako? Masako? Where are you?" Monk yelled out. Naru looked around and noticed that both Ayako and Masako had disappeared also.

"Damn him!" Naru slammed his fist against the wall.

* * *

Mai woke up in a dream state. "Gene? Gene, are you here?" she cried out. She could feel the tears flowing down her face.

"Mai," Mai turned around and saw Gene standing behind her.

"Gene!" She ran up and hugged him tight. "I'm so scared! Please don't leave me; I don't want to be alone all by myself!"

"Shh, shh, shh Mai," Gene said while hugging her back. "It's okay, I'm here right now. But I don't know for how long though. Haku is a very powerful spirit. I couldn't get through to you earlier but it seems that now he is busy with something else."

"How is everyone? How is Naru?" she hiccupped.

"Physically, they are okay since the last I saw them. But they are really worried about you. Monk found your shirt by a wall and it turned out to be a secret entrance to a hallway underground. Don't worry, they'll find you. But when Naru found out that you were missing he almost lost control and was about to use his P.K." Mai's face turned red with anger.

"Are you kidding me? Oh when I get my hands on him I'll be giving him a piece of my mind!" she growled. She hated it when Naru is close to using his P.K. What was she going to do if he really hurt himself!

"Haha, I'd love to see that someday!" Gene laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You want a piece of me too?" All of a sudden Gene stopped laughing. Mai looked around and saw that everything was turning black. "Eugene?" Mai looked up at him. He was slowly disappearing.

"I'm sorry Mai, but don't worry! We will find you, I promise!" he said before he was completely gone.

"Eugene!" Mai cried out. She was all alone again. It got really could and she could here Haku laughing.

"Here comes the bride."

* * *

Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in forever with this story! Sorry! It just became really hard writing everything down. :( So what did you guys think about this chapter? Please, please leave a review! Oh! And by the way, next chapter is the LAST chapter! Sad, yes I know :'(

But do you guys wanna know something funny? My niece, who is 7 yrs. old, was helping me out by reading everything I wrote so I could just type fast, well when she got to the name Masako and Misao she couldn't pronounce the name right so instead she would just say mosquito! Hahaha! XD


End file.
